


The Interim Captain

by theahtram



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Post-Avengers (2012), Spoilers for Episode 4 of TNM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theahtram/pseuds/theahtram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Episode 4 of The Night Manager. --- The air of Haydarpaşa Port smelled of rain, gasoline, and rusted metal. Pine felt nervous without a weapon while there were heavily-armed guards ahead, but arriving unarmed was standard protocol for a deal such as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interim Captain

“Unbutton your jackets, they’ll wanna see you’re not carrying,” Frisky cautioned as Pine, Roper, and the others exited their cars. A thunderstorm rumbled in the distance. The air of Haydarpaşa Port smelled of rain, gasoline, and rusted metal.

Pine felt nervous without a weapon while there were heavily-armed guards ahead, but arriving unarmed was standard protocol for a deal such as this. Approaching the three men on the dock single-file, he blended in nicely, just another member of Roper’s party of five. Lord Langbourne walked ahead to meet the shorter man with the shaved head, as Pine, Roper, and the others were patted down.

Pine listened as Langbourne, and the man who he assumed was the captain, exchanged greetings then sealed it with a hug. The deal was underway.

“Who is Mr. Birch?”

Pine stepped forward as Langbourne introduced him. “This is Mr. Andrew Birch.”

On second thought, the Russian looked too young to be the ship’s captain. The dim light of the dock cast dark shadows on his face, obscuring his eyes, but he grinned wide as they shook hands. “You are a great enthusiast for tractors and agricultural materials?”

Pine noted the man’s none-too-pleasant odor. He kept his expression carefully relaxed. “That’s right, yes.”

“Want to feed the world… like Bono,” the man chuckled, and Pine forced a smile.

Roper chimed in with a soft command. “Let’s get on with it, shall we?”

The Russian smirked in Roper’s direction, though his look wasn’t disrespectful. He understood who Roper was, and it was clear they’d made other deals in the past. He opened his mouth to address the group, but then his gaze was drawn to something behind them. His smile faded instantly and Pine saw a look of fearful surprise take its place.

“Sir?” the Russian addressed someone behind them, and Pine forced himself to turn around in a relaxed manner, though his heart sped up instantly. He saw Roper tense. Who would be interrupting them at this crucial point, and coming from the land side?

Everyone looked to see who was approaching. It was a tall man with dark, slicked-back hair down to his shoulders, and pale skin. He was alone. He wore a dark green, double-breasted suit that Pine could tell was extremely fine quality, with gold buttons and cufflinks, and an unusual gold cravat that glinted brightly even in the murky lights of the dock. His black suede boots, miraculously clean on the dusty pavement, made silent steps towards them.

“With whom do we have the pleasure?” Langbourne spoke, his tone controlled and cool.

The Russian stepped forward to meet the stranger. “Sir. I thought you weren’t returning until sunrise–”

“Richard Roper,” the dark-haired man ignored Langbourne and the Russian completely, attention fixed solely on Roper, and extended a hand in his direction. “The pleasure is all mine. I am interim captain of the _Leila Jane_. Please forgive my tardiness.” His accent sounded to be of English origin, the tone smooth and almost too polite, mismatched with his strange and powerful presence. His eyes were a steely green, dark yet sympathetic, and a small smile was fixed on his face like a mask.

Roper hesitated for a moment before shaking the man’s hand. “No trouble at all. Interim captain, eh? I didn’t think we’d met before, and I never forget a face.”

“You’re correct, we have not. But I am quite familiar with you and your trade,” the captain said. “Allow me to welcome you and your men on board my vessel.” He nodded at his subordinates, and they lead Roper, Pine and the others to the gangway.

 

The captain hadn’t mentioned his name. Pine had a feeling that he’d seen the man before, but he couldn’t place him out of context. He wracked his brain as they climbed aboard the ship and traveled up to the cargo deck.

Pine walked alongside Langbourne, a few steps behind Roper and the captain, who were chatting softly. Pine strained his ears to hear what they were talking about, but the footsteps, creaking of the ship, and the distant thunder obscured the low-volume speech. Pine was startled to see the captain place a hand gently on Roper’s shoulder, and Roper gave him a smile that didn’t look fake. So he wasn’t being threatened. He actually knew and trusted this man?

The group found themselves walking between rows of massive cargo containers. Pine took a deep breath. He needed to focus on his task of inspecting the cargo, regardless of the odd circumstances. “Could we open this one, please?” Pine asked the Russian, gesturing to a random container. The man nodded and ordered his henchmen to open it up.

Roper seemed to end his conversation with the captain, and returned to Pine’s side. “Frisky and Tabby, why don’t you pick a couple each, make sure they’re bona fide?”

The other men dispersed while Roper, Pine, and the captain watched as the first container was opened. It was empty, save for some wooden pallets and bits of straw covering the floor.

“What–” Roper started, “Is this one a decoy?”

The captain grinned. “Only joking,” he said, then waved a hand at the container. The doorway seemed to glow and sort of fizzle a greenish color for a moment, then stacks of wooden boxes appeared in front of their eyes. The container was suddenly full.

Pine blinked rapidly, and almost jumped when Roper let out a low whistle.

“Fantastic demonstration. Is that cloaking technology included in this shipment? I didn’t see anything like it on the inventory list, but if you’re attempting to sell me on it, I say you’ve done the job.”

Now Pine knew where he recognized the captain from, and he felt a cold shock flare in his stomach. Illegal arms dealing was one thing, and it was by the book– something he could follow. He understood Roper and his ilk. But this… He didn’t sign up to be involved in intrigue of this magnitude. He felt like he was in the Twilight Zone.

The captain chuckled. “Afraid not, Mr. Roper. It’s simply one of my… tricks.” His eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Ah, that’s a shame,” Roper sighed. “I suppose you’re not available for children’s parties?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so thank you for reading. I know it's super short-- it's just a little set piece to test the waters. :)  
> If you have any questions or constructive criticism, I'm all ears.
> 
> Originally posted along with some artwork on my tumblr: http://theahtram.tumblr.com/post/143915540862/


End file.
